Ultima Adventure 1: Awakening
by decode9
Summary: [A new story taking place in the Second Chance Sister Universe!] In the Ultima Dimension there exists a singular goddess named Kurome who rules with the help of her four generals. Out one day investigating a the meaning behind a piece of parchment she found Bushi find more than she bargains for when a crystal she finds shatters. A new adventure begins.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome everyone to another Hyperdimension Neptunia story. Now then I don't own Hyperdimension Neptunia as it belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart. I only own Nyx, Ame, Bushi, my original monster concepts, and the plot to this story. Now then since we're starting a new adventure...Let's Make It Extremely Showy!**

* * *

 _The former Hyper Dimension now known as the Ultima Dimension is a dimension ruled by it's sole goddess and CPU Kurome, and while it is peaceful there are small rebellions seeking to end her rule. Yet every rebellion was squashed under her heel and with the help of her four generals whom were made into goddesses like Kurome._

 _The first general and her second in command is a woman named Magic. Strong, alluring, and deadly her presence alone is like facing death itself. How she came to be Kurome's top general and how she came to be is a mystery._

 _The second general and Kurome's tactician is a young girl called Konami Shiba. Despite her school girl appearance she is a brilliant marksmen so if your caught in her crosshairs you might as well be dead. Kurome hired her after many of her own expert snipers failed to take out the girl._

 _Kurome's third general and her enforcer is named Chika Hakozaki. While she appears calm, collected, and delicate she can quickly become violent and nearly insane. Kurome found the woman in Leanbox after Chika took down a small rebellion including her own parents._

 _The final general and the nurse to them is named Compa. She is sweet and caring to her allies yet if your her enemy she won't be afraid to pump you full of poison. Compa was an aspiring nurse before her chances were ruined by someone she considered a friend. She joined Kurome after she brought her vengeance down upon her old friend._

 _With these four generals and Kurome herself the rebellions were crushed swiftly and quickly as not many remained. These rebellions were portrayed by the generals as cruel people who sought to disrupt the rule of there goddess._

 _What many people didn't know as was that more goddesses exist, and that their presence in this dimension may tip the scales changing everything as they knew it. A new adventure begins as on the millennium of Kurome's rule these goddesses would rise._

 **=HDN=**

A young woman was trekking through a forest of clustered dead tree's near Old Lastation. It had earned that name as years ago as it was possibly destroyed by several meteorites, and the surrounding area including the small woods nearby was scorched by blue flames burning even the ground itself. While the fires in both the city and woods nearby subsided it was destroyed and Lastation's capital moved.

The young woman was in her early twenties standing over six feet tall, and she had hair that was mixed of red, blue, yellow, pink, and green held up in large ponytail by a dice style hair clip. She wore a black tube top with a gold dragon insignia on it while over it was a unzipped dark pink vest along with a black and dark pink layered short skirt that was held in place by a belt with pockets on the right side and a sheathed sword on the side. She also wore grey-black ankle length socks and black and pink zip up boots.

The girl took out a map out of her pocket still wondering about it _"Still finding a map in such an old book belonging to Old Lastation in Lowee's archives is strange. Still as a treasure seeker I've got to see where it leads...as long as I don't get myself lost again."_ The young woman thought to herself.

She had the tendency to get herself lost, but luckily as of late the woman was able to get her directions right. She stopped looking between the map and her current location "Okay spooky cave in the middle of a burnt out forest. Yep this has to be right." She says to herself.

She walked into the cave bringing out a red dice from the pouch on her belt and giving it a small toss a small flame erupted she used to light her path. She put the map away as she knew from here on out she was going to have to figure things out on her own.

Bats flew by the young woman as the light startled them and she kept walking forward. This went on for what seemed like forever until she came to a dead end.

Seeing this the woman put a finger to her chin "Dead end huh? ...Or is it really?" She says to herself and glances at all the cracks in the wall trying to find if there was something more to it. She stopped and blinked as for a moment she thought she saw something, and then backs away hopeful that perhaps she'd see more from a distance.

She saw nothing, but thinking she grabbed the small sticks and other flammable stuff off the ground and made two piles. She threw one flame at it then made another with another red dice and backs away again. What she saw surprised her as she saw glyphs or as known to other people the goddess language.

"Glyphs...Why are there glyphs in some random cave?" the woman asked herself, and having studied glyphs in the past she began to translate the glyphs.

 _"The orange dawn falls casting ones in a false world. To fix what was wrong gather the pieces fourteen as blacks and white unite."_ The young woman thought.

"Orange dawn? Pieces fourteen? Blacks and white unite?" The woman muttered to herself confused, and then noticed something else in the wall. There was a smooth section with no cracks.

She went to it and ran her hand against it, and then the small section glowed surprising her "Stranger and stranger." She muttered and the glow stopped.

Confused and unsure what happened she turned around, but was surprised to see she was in what looked like a new part of the cave. It was a large open cave with a large black crystal with sections of white that could barely be seen floating in the center of the room.

"Shift Rune. Haven't seen one of those in a long time." She says knowing plenty about Shift Runes. Many places had areas that were hidden for different reasons, but many believed that whoever blocked them made a way to go back and forth to the sealed sections AKA Shift Runes.

The woman approached the cystal "I'm surprised no one knows about this place or this crystal." She says then grins.

"Oh when I get back to Lowee. I can't wait to report this to the guild." She says the unsheathes her sword.

"First things first though. Got to get a sample of this for proof." The woman says and chips away at the crystal.

After a few minutes she gathered up enough pieces to take back, and prepared to leave. Yet as she approached the wall were the Shift Rune was the entire area was bathed in light. Surprised and startled the young woman turned and saw it was the crystal that was glowing, and began to crack.

Seeing this, and not wanting to be hit by shards of the crystal the woman dove for cover behind some large rocks. Seconds later the crystal shattered scattering pieces in every direction, but after it finished the woman came out the site that greeted her surprised her.

Laying down where the crystal had been was three naked, but very much alive looking young girls. Two of them had jet black hair while the third has brown hair each of them reaching to the middle of their back or just to below the shoulder blades. Deciding it was best to check on them the woman went over and checks each girl out.

After doing so the woman removed three pink dice, a green dice, and a blue dice from her pouch which glow and she throws them. A burst of energy came from the dice and covered the girls instantly clothing them.

"That's one less embarrassing problem, but now got to get them out of here." She said and sighs.

"It's going to be a long trip back to Lowee." She then muttered to herself. After a few minutes she managed to work it so the older looking black haired girl was in the piggyback position on her back, and the two younger looking girls were being carried around their waists. Making sure that everyone was secured and after going through the Shift Rune she broke out into a brisk run getting out of the cave a few minutes later.

 **=HDN=**

The girl came to a clearing and managed to set all three girls down carefully and without causing them to wake up. Taking out her sword she used it as a makeshift shovel to making a hole in the ground and once it was big enough she headed off to find some wood to burn. When she returned and started the fire she heard groans.

The first to wake was the youngest of the two black haired girls her red eyes fluttering open. The outfit she wore thanks to the young woman consisted of a sleeveless black blouse with a lace blue and white ribbon tied on the chest while similar colored ruffles were around the waist, and collar. She also wore a ruffled style black skirt that faded to a grey white at the bottom along with white knee high socks and laced black boots. Around her neck she wore a black and blue pendant shaped like a shield.

The second to wake was the youngest looking girl of them all. She wore a thick long sleeved white shirt with a pink short sleeved vest that had fur on the inside of it and had blue eyes. She also had a pink colored skirt and long white leg warmers, and winter style pink boots. Around her neck she wore what looked like half a sphere pendant that was cyan and had a pink jewel embedded in it also split.

The final one to wake was the older black haired girl and she has darker red eyes than that of the first black haired girl. She wears a milky blue dress with silver lining and similar colored gloves, but in addition on the gloves there was white patterns. She also had short white socks with short laced boots while around her neck she wore a black and blue pendant like the first girl, but was shaped like a sword instead of a shield.

All three of them looked nervous at the site of the older woman, but she just sighs and smiles "Hey glad to see you all finally woke up." She says.

"T-Thanks. I guess." The youngest said.

The oldest of the three shot her a small glare "So who exactly are you?" she asked.

The woman shakes her head "Sheesh you certainly don't have any manners, but yeah guess it's rude for a lady not to introduce herself." The woman said and sits down near them.

"My name is Bushiroad, but I prefer Bushi." She said then looked to the three of them.

"So what's your girl's names? And got any clue why I found you inside a giant crystal?" Bushi asked.

The three looked to one another "My name's Ram." The youngest of the three introduced.

"Uni." The oldest said.

"Call me Nyx please." the final one says and then looks at the other two.

"As for your other question...I don't know. I...I can't remember anything." Nyx said.

The other two nod in agreement "Yeah. I try to remember something, but whenever I try it seems like there is just some kind of giant blank." Uni says.

"Blank as a empty book." Ram says in agreement.

Bushi looked at them and could tell they weren't lying "...Sounds like you three got amnesia." Bushi said after a moments thought.

The three gave her confused looks, and she then told them what she meant which they understand as basically their are things they don't remember for whatever reason, but the memories are their.

"Still though I'm going to have to fudge my report to the guild. No way they'll believe me even if I'm a well known treasure seeker." Bushi says with a sigh.

"What's a treasure seeker?" Ram asked curious.

"To put it simple I'm a treasure hunter hired by one of the guilds of Gamindustri or Tales Castle. We are given jobs to investigate dangerous places that possess rare materials, goods, and relics." Bushi exclaimed.

"Cool." Ram and Nyx said together.

Uni just smirked finding it impressive "I guess finding the three of us however you did would come off as you being crazy." Uni said.

"Yeah. You three were trapped in a crystal...now I'm not one to jump the gun, but there must be something special about you three to have warranted that." Bushi said.

The three looked at one another "Well what are you going to do then?" Uni asked.

Bushi thinks a moment "Hmm...Well I know the guild won't believe me, but perhaps there is someone who would believe it, and be able to help you three. The CPU." Bushi said.

At the mention of CPU something about that clicked in all three's head's as that term sounded really familiar.

"Our world is ruled by a CPU, but we also call her our goddess. Her name is Kurome." Bushi explained and pointed behind them.

Looking that way they saw a giant floating castle and some small floating islands around it "That is where our goddess Lady Kurome lives along with her generals. If anyone knows something about you all it would be Lady Kurome." Bushi said.

"So were going to go there?" Ram asked.

"Yep. We just got to pass through Old Lastation, and climb the staircase located at the bottom of the deepest part of the Gamindustri Graveyard." Bushi explained.

"Sound dangerous." Nyx noted.

"Yeah, but not something I haven't done before. I don't mean to brag, but I'm probably the best magic swords-woman around." Bushi said.

The three sweat drop at this "Yeah...your very humble..." Uni said.

After that the party of four ate, and after having their fill they decided to rest as they knew that tomorrow would be a long day for them. If they survived it then the three girls might possibly get the answer as to why they were sealed inside a crystal. Yet as they slept three of them couldn't help feeling that something was completly and utterly wrong with everything.

* * *

 **Hey everyone and welcome to the first volume of Ultima Adventure a new story taking place within my Second Chance Sisters universe. This story takes place directly after Second Chance Sister 3: Orange Wishes, and will feature familiar Neptunia characters along with Second Chance Sister universe original characters. It also features the return of Inu who is now Uni again who was caught up in the reset power of Ame's in Orange Wishes finale.**

 **Yet it seems that Ame herself is missing after said reset has actually happened. Now then I think a part of what the glyphs actually said has come true, but the fourteen pieces mentioned will be a major driving force for each volume. Now then let me know what you guys think in the reviews, and give me your thoughts as well as if I should bring back my shout outs. Now then until next time this has been decode9!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys welcome to another chapter of my story, but for now here's the disclaimer. I don't own Hyperdimension Neptunia as it belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart. I only own Nyx, Ame, Bushi, my original monster concepts, and the overall plot to this story. Now then...Let's Make It Showy!**

 _Tales Castle. In the Ultima Dimension it is home to the goddess and CPU of the dimension named Kurome. From this castle Kurome and her generals watch the land and only leave it to bring judgement upon those who seek to destroy the peace of the dimension._

 _Getting to it is a challenge only the bravest of people will attempt the journey in order to meet the goddess or her generals. In order to go there they must cross the small woods from any direction, cross into the Gamindustri Graveyard, go to it's depths, and climb the stair case located in the depths._

 **=HDN=**

The sun began to rise, and the first to wake up was Bushi. She looked around and saw the three girls and gave each gentle nudges to wake them which they soon were.

"Well I slept well." Uni said as Nyx grumbles.

"Same. I am refreshed and ready to go!" Ram says and Bushi smirked.

"Kids. Always so full of energy." she says to herself shaking her head at the youngest.

Upon Bushi's insistance the four did some streches before heading off "Okay to get their we're going to have to pass through Old Lastation itself, and Burned Cradle Woods before we get to Gamindustri Graveyard itself." Bushi explained

"Sounds like we got a long journey. Wish we could be more help than dead weight." Nyx says to Bushi who shrugged.

"It's no problem. Just wish I wasn't going through Burned Cradle Woods again. I found you three in a cave there." she then told them.

"Wait...if you found us there then why'd yah bring us all the way to the opposite side of where we're heading?" Ram asked

Bushi shakes her head "Because I had to get us somewhere safe where they're isn't any monsters. I know this area enough, and it's probably one of the safest." she explained.

"Oh." Ram says and Uni ruffles her hair.

"It's alright Ram. You just spoke what we were all thinking." Uni said, and Bushi reaches into her coat and brings out a few things which she throws to Nyx and Uni.

"Here. You should put your hair up so it's not getting in the way." Bushi told them as Uni put her hair up in twin tails with the ribbions given to her, and Nyx up in a side ponytail using the purple dragon hair clip she was given.

"Okay now we're ready. First stop is Old Lastation." she says and the four get going.

The next hour was spent walking towards a burned city in the distance, and Bushi explaining more about the world to them "I still don't get why these reistance are so intent on killing Lady Kurome and her generals. She's done nothing but good in her rule." Bushi said as she told them about some of the resistance groups.

"Maybe there is some kind of reason?" Uni says a bit curious herself about these resistance that had apparently been poping up for several years.

"Whatever reason I just don't get it. The nations are peacful, and our goddess protects us." Bushi said as Nyx began humming to herself, and then the group stops coming face to face with a large boulder blocking their path.

"Oh great. Now how are we suppose to keep going?" Ram asked

Bushi looked at it "Looks like it fell last night. Well then..." Bushi says cracking her knuckles and pops her neck.

She then went to the rock, and grabs it from the bottom trying to lift it "You've got to be kidding me..." Uni muttered as Nyx watched with interest.

"You think she'll lift it?" Nyx asked as Ram shakes her head.

"No way. No normal person could..." Ram started, but stops as with a shout Bushi lifted the couple ton boulder up out of the ground. She then threw practically launching it as if it was a baseball.

All three looked at her amazed at this "How did you..." Ram says.

"I'll tell you about that as we go." Bushi said and the four continued towards Old Lastation.

Bushi glanced at them then returns her gaze to the road "Where I grew up strength means everything. We fought, trained, did everything to prove one was stronger than another, and that strength gave respect." She told them.

"Sounds like a rough place to grow up." Nyx said.

"Yeah. Especially for a girl as we had it rough." Bushi says and shivers as memories of the beatings she got from boys her age back home.

"My dad was one of the strongest there was, but then one day...a monster attacked." Bushi continued and shivered again.

"I'm guessing something happened?" Ram asked nervous.

"My dad gave it his all, but even with all his strength he couldn't beat the monster. He died before Lady Kurome came and ran it off." Bushi said hand clenched into a fist.

"What angers me though is that he died doing everything he could to protect that villiage, and what do they do? They mock him! They mock him and said such...vulgar things." Bushi said shaking a bit.

Nyx nods "That's what motivated you right? You want to make your home see the error of what they did by becoming even stronger than any of them." she said.

Bushi nodded "That night I packed up and abandoned my home. I spent several years training with weighted cloths my dad had gotten me prior. I also took up the most dangerous job." She told them.

"Treasure seeker..." The three young girls say in a whisper.

"What about those dice of yours?" Ram asked pointing to her pouch.

Bushi glances back "When I was in my teens I stayed in a small town near Old and New Lastation. After saving an elderly woman she said she saw potential in me, and offered to teach me an ancient form of magic called Dice Magic." She explained.

"Can't say I've heard of it." Ram says the other two nodding.

"Again it's an ancient form of magic. The dice have to be hand carved and made by the one who uses it. After that glyphs have to be carefully engraved on each dice. The color of the dice and glyph engraved can affect the casters spell." Bushi explained.

"Wow. Sounds like a really strong type of magic." Uni said.

"Yeah, but all the dice mages were mysteriously killed hundred of years ago. According to the history books the power became to much and literally consumed them." Bushi said as Nyx raised an eyebrow at this.

"Okay that is creepy." Ram says.

"Agreed." Uni says.

"You must be a master of that if you were just in your teens when you were learning." Nyx said and Bushi grinned.

Nyx then looked ahead stopping "Is that...Old Lastation?" Nyx asks seeing what was up ahead.

"Yeah. We just got to be careful. I've heard rumors that their may be a rebel group based here. With my reputation they might jump us." Bushi said.

"Then why are we going through? Wouldn't it be safer to just you know go around?!" Ram asked.

"True, but it would take us days to go around Lastation and by then we'd be to tired to get through Burned Cradle Woods." Bushi explained to them.

"I guess you got a point." Nyx says with a sigh as the four headed closer in, and what they saw was what remained of the once beautiful capital. Remnants of burnt buildingsi, and other collapsed structure's were scattered about while large pieces of skyscrapper like buildings littered the ground.

"The blue and white fire consumed the area around Old Lastation leaving behind a permant scar as the ground was permantly burnt. Some of the fire got into Old Lastation, but it suffered more from the small meteor shower that hit it." Bushi said noticing them looking about.

"I'm guessing the descendants of the surviors is what makes up New Lastation?" Uni asked.

Bushi nods, and the clattering of a can was heard, and with blinding speed Bushi had taken out several red dice. Seconds later a small cat came out, and after seeing the people it ran off to the other side.

"Well that was anti...Ahh!" Ram started then all three were suddenly lifted up off their feet and bunched together by a large net.

It was then that someone came out "Well well well. If it isn't the goddesses little treasure seeker. Been a long time since I've seen you." A female voice says and Bushi groans.

"We're in trouble aren't we?" Uni asked.

The female that caught them went over to her side "You got no idea girly." She says.

Bushi tried to look around to glare, but couldn't "Hands off them IF." Bushi told her coldly.

The female known as IF gave a small smirk "I'd stay quiet if I were you Bushi. As it stands your not in the position to be demanding anything." IF tells her, and they could tell that IF was dressed in a similar fashion to Bushi, but wore a blue and white lined short cut trench coat. She has green eyes and long brown hair with a green leafy bow tied around it.

"Plus been looking for you anyways. The Black Wing Rebels could use your help with something." IF added on.

Bushi growled "There's no way in hell I'd help you out." Bushi said to her angered.

IF just smiles closing her eyes and shrugging "You know your right. Not like got some hostages could use against you or anything." She says slowly opening her eyes giving a small smirk.

The younger three looked at each other "She's talking about us isn't she?" Uni asked bluntly.

"I'd say so dummy." Ram said.

Bushi slumps knowing that she was in trouble "Fine..." she told IF who smirked.

"Knew you'd see it my way." She says and cuts the net, and not that long after cutting it more people came and had the three girls tied up hands and feet being carried by people. Bushi was tied by just her hands, and being led by IF who had removed her belt with pouch and sword.

 **=HDN=**

The group walked coming to an slightly destroyed large bunker looking building. Inside there was more people who are part of the BWR "Guys and gals we got Bushi." IF tells them as some of the people cheered.

One of them came over to IF with what looked like an old scroll and IF takes it going to Bushi "You see about a week ago we found this scroll in a old temple located in this place. Normally we'd be able to translate it, but in this instance we can't." She says and opens it.

What they all saw was glyphs "I see. You snagged me because of my knowledge about glyphs." Bushi said.

"Bingo. Now...translate." IF insisted.

Bushi looked it over, and after a few minutes she smirked "Fat good translating does. It's a riddle genius." Bushi told them.

"Well then...tell us it. I'm sure we can figure it out." IF said as one of the ones holding Uni tighted his grip on her causing Uni discomfort.

Bushi sees this and sighs "A piece of black will be found in it's domain. To open the path offer the flames of the night that burn the earth." Bushi told them.

IF pondered this "Sounds to me like there's some kind of weapon hidden here. After all this was found here in Old Lastation." she says.

 _"Weapon or something else. Wait...piece of black?"_ Bushi thought then recalled the writing she saw in the cave before finding the three girls.

"Now we just need to figure out where to go." IF says to herself pacing.

"Miss IF. What should we do with these three?" One of the guards that was holding them asked.

IF shrugged "There's a small prison right? Throw them all in a cell for all I care." IF told them and looks to Bushi.

"You are staying with me till we figure this out." She then told Bushi.

The three girls were untied and thrown into a cell farther inside the bunker like facility "Enjoy yourselves." A guard says and slams the door shut with a laugh.

Uni rubs her wrist where the ropes were tied "Sheesh. You know I don't know about you, but I for one don't like these Black Wing Rebels. Especially that IF." She says.

"Agreed. Not like we can do anything though." Ram said.

Nyx sat on a bunk thinking "Yeah. Turns out we are a burden. I just hope Bushi can get herself out." Nyx said

"What about us!" Ram says as the two black haired girls look at her.

"Got to face it Ram. We were just dead weight. She was just going to leave us with that goddess anyways once we got there." Uni said and Ram looks down.

"Ugh...I just hate being useless! Sure I'm a little kid, but ugh!" Ram yells waving her hands around in frustration.

Uni ducked under a arm as she passed by "Hey watch how your waving those arms of yours!" Uni said irritated.

Nyx frowned "Both of you calm down!" She says, and sighs.

 _"Ugh...If only we had each had some kind of weapon."_ Nyx thought, and then something came to her.

The other two saw Nyx go quite "Uhh...Nyx? You okay?" Ram asked, and Nyx held out her hand open as if she was reaching for something.

Nyx then acted like she grabbed something closing her hand and flinging it out to the side. In a small flash and pixels she was holding a gunblade.

"Wow! How'd you do that?" Ram asked as Nyx opened her eyes and looked at her weapon.

"I-I don't know. All I was doing was thinking about how I wished I had a weapon. Then I just got this strange feeling." Nyx told them.

"Strange feeling?" Uni asked and Nyx nods.

"Yeah. To put it simple this feeling was like I had always had a weapon. I just had to reach into myself and call it out to me." Nyx said then looked them them.

"You know since all three of us were in that crystal together I bet you two can do the same thing." She added on as the other two realized this.

It took them a few minutes yet soon enough Uni was holding a rifle, and in Ram's hands was a pen looking white wand.

Each of them looked over their weapons, and all of them had the same feeling. Despite this being the first time seeing these weapons it felt like they already knew how to use them to their fullest.

"I think we'll be able to get out of here with these." Uni says with a smirk twisting a small nob on her rifle changing it's settings.

"Oh yeah. Just got to wait for the right time though, and we got to find that piece before that IF." Nyx said.

The two looked at her confused "I remembered something. I have this power to produce blue and white fire. Some of the hotest flames." She told them.

"A piece of black will be found in it's domain. To open the path offer the flames of the night that burn the earth." Uni recited recalling Bushi's translation.

"When it talked about offering flames of the night that burn the earth I think it was meaning me." She says.

They thought about this and nod "It actually makes sense I think. One of the meanings behind your name is night." Uni says.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Ram grinned.

 **Let's see...Reintroduce characters, Check. Give more backstory for Bushi, Check. Have former CPU Candidates rediscover there weapons, Check. Set up connection to main plot, Check. Overall I think that this was an overall excellent and well written chapter, but they still got the problem of being stuck in the BWR base. As for the next chapter be expecting an escape along with obtaining the first of the fourteen pieces. So until next time this has been Decode9!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys welcome to the third chapter of my story, and I hope that you guys will enjoy this like the other two. Now then I don't own Hyperdimension Neptunia since it belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart. I only own Nyx, Ame, Bushi, my original monster concepts, and the overall story plot. Now then...Let's Make It Showy!**

* * *

IF along with a few others and Bushi began to look around, and IF turns to Bushi a bit irritated "Okay I know your hiding something Bushiroad. Where is this piece at?" she asked Bushi who just shrugs.

"No clue. It was kind of vauge on where to go. The first line simply said that a piece of black will be found in it's domain." Bushi replied to IF.

IF grabs her by the collar "Well then I guess we'll be searching every inch of Old Lastation then. So help me if you are trying to trick me those three will get it." IF warned with a glare.

Bushi returned the glare and was about to open her mouth when the loud speakers throughout the place went out _**"Hello? Is this thing on?"**_ The voice of Uni says.

She then cleared her throat _**"Attention idiots. Outside my friend is preparing an Apocalypse spell. One of our own making."**_ Uni continued as outside Ram was preparing said spell humming to herself as she did so.

 _ **"We've also seized your comunications room. Now then I'm going to give you till the count of five to return our friend to us."**_ Uni says, and while she couldn't see it Bushi was pretty sure that the black haired girl was smirking.

 _ **"Five..."**_ Uni began counting down and IF dropped her.

"What are you waiting for? Get in there and stop her!" She told some of the guards.

They nod _**"Four..."**_ Uni continued as Bushi began to back away.

IF groans "How the hell did they even get out of their cell?" IF asked.

 _ **"Three..."**_ Uni kept going.

 _ **"Two..."**_ Uni says as Bushi was grabbed someone holding her mouth and dragged off quickly.

 _ **"One!"**_ She finished.

All the rest braced themselves preparing for the spell to hit "...Huh?" IF and the rest with her said.

Uni then began to laugh _**"Thank you, thank you! Love you all, and this has been Uni of the distraction channel. Bye bye!"**_ She says with a laugh.

"Distraction..." IF started then gasped she took notice of Bushi missing and growls.

"Those no good...Gahh!" IF shouts annoyed and then looks to the others with her.

"Spread out and find them all! You all better not let them get away from you!" IF ordered and the group split.

Away from them and heading towards the temple was Nyx who had grabbed Bushi "You alright Bushi?" Nyx asked.

"Yeah. How'd you girls get out though?" Bushi asked Nyx who smiles giving a small giggle as she returned to Bushi her belt and blade.

"Lets just say it took a lot of ice and a little brute force." Nyx replied to her.

"Huh?" Bushi says confused by this.

"To make the long story short the three of us somehow have these weapons that are...linked I guess is the best way to put it to us. We used them to get out." Nyx told her.

Bushi nods "So why are we heading further in when we should be getting out?" She asked despite having a pretty good idea what.

"Well...I thought we should go after that 'piece of black' the scroll mentioned. I don't know what it does, but you really want to leave it here for IF to potentially find it?" Nyx asked and Bushi nods as that had been what she was thinking.

"I still haven't figured out that riddle." Bushi told her.

Nyx looked back with a smile "It's actually pretty easy when you think about it Bushi. The first part mentions a piece of black being found in it's own domain." She says.

"Which narrows it down to all of Old Lastation." Bushi said, but then stopped and thought a moment.

"Wait...it could also mean it's hidden in the most important place in Old Lastation. Which would have been the Basilicom...which we are in because IF mentioned there being a temple here." Bushi realized.

"I guess then we're going to the temple. She found the scroll there so that's where that piece of black must also be." Nyx told her.

Bushi rubs her chin "I still haven't figured out the second part completely." She told her and Nyx looked back.

"I have, and we'll be able to get in." Nyx said and they got into the temple.

It was held up by pillars and there was destroyed statues everywhere while on the platform a fountain of water with small spouts of water was there.

They looked arond and saw no indication of where they're suppose to make the offering mentioned in the riddle. Nyx approached the fountain and upon further notice saw it was some kind of wishing well.

"A wishing well? There's no offerings in it..." Nyx muttered

Bushi came to it and puts a finger in removing it then sniffs and cringes "I don't think anyone would want to make an offering to a fountain full of gasoline." She said.

Then it struck them both "This is how were suppose to make the offering. Now then...how are we suppose to find blue and white fire?" Bushi says knowing the part about what kind of fire had to be used, but was still stumped by a part.

Nyx looked to her "I got this. Trust me." She says and they both back away, and once they were far enough away Nyx held up a hand, and with a small bit of concentration she created a blue and white fireball.

As Bushi saw this Nyx threw it as the foutain was engulfed in blue and white fire. The ground shifted a bit and near the fountain a panel opens revealing an old ladder leading below the basilicom.

The two headed down quickly as Bushi took out a few dice and threw them the spell smothering the flames, and the dice returned to her before the panel closed.

 **=HDN=**

At a building near the Old Lastation basilicom Uni and Ram were held up as outside the building it was surrounded by Black Wing Rebels "Come on kiddo's. Just come out and we..." a guy outside started.

Uni took the chance and held her gun up above the rubble she and Ram were ducked behind and fire a shot. it hit as the man let out a howl of pain from being hit. Angered several of the BWR let loose fire from the different sides.

Ram looked at her "Did you really have to tick them off?" Ram asked.

"Well got to keep their focus on us anyways Ram." Uni replied.

Ram sighed "I don't want to really hurt anybody though Uni." Ram told her.

"Hey I know. I get the feeling that you don't want to, but at the moment we don't got much a choice." Uni says glancing out.

"We just got to buy a little more time. Once Nyx is out with Bushi and that piece of black she'll give us the signal and we'll be out of here." she added on.

More gunfire was heard "Well I hope she hurries!" Ram says.

 **=HDN=**

In the tunnel under the basilicom Bushi was leading the way using a powerful flame spell to light the way in the darkness of the tunnel. Bushi looked at the walls and was curious as they were in Glyphs.

"You really get into your work." Nyx noted.

"Yeah. You see besides getting stronger I also have a thing for history. It was the other reason I decided to become a treasure seeker." Bushi explained as Nyx noticed a crevice in the other wall that had gasoline in it.

"Hmm...Hey Bushi. I think I found a way to make things easier on us." She said getting her attention. Seeing it Bushi used her flame to light the gas which not only lit up where they were, but traveled down the line illuminating more of the tunnel.

Bushi then returned her gaze to the glphs and saw there was also pictures "Oh my goodness! This is an amazing discovery." Bushi said and begins to translate, but partway through she stopped and stepped back looking confused.

"No...That doesn't make sense...There's only one..." She muttered.

"Huh?" Nyx asked confused.

Bushi shakes her head "I-It's nothing. Let's just keep going." Bushi said, and the two took off. Bushi looked at the glyphs and pictures on the walls as she memorized them yet she was having trouble accepting what she was seeing.

Soon enough they came to a large circular room with a small temple in the middle of it. Floating on a platform was a shattered piece of a black crystal.

"That must be the piece of black." Nyx says walking forwad.

 **"Hold it!"** A strong female voice mentally called out stopping them both from walking forward.

"W-Who's there?" Bushi called out.

The voice growled **"I should be asking you two that. Who are you, and what do you want?"** she asked.

Nyx glanced around "My friend's name is Bushi, and my name is Nyx. We're here for that black crystal I think." Nyx says as a small gasp is heard barely by Bushi.

 **"...I see. Well only the worthy may take it, and you must be judged worthy."** She says.

"How are we suppose to know if we're worthy?" Nyx asked swearing she could hear the voice smirk.

 **"If you want to be judged worthy you must answer my question right within thirty seconds."** The voice says.

 **"I will also only be asking you Nyx. You were the only one capable of opening the path here, and it seems your friend has other things on her mind."** She added on.

Glancing back Nyx saw that Bushi did seem to have been occupied, but had her attention on Nyx now "Go ahead. I'll just watch." She said.

Nyx nods then looks towards the crystal which is where she got the feeling the voice was coming from "Ask your question." She said.

 **"Okay then. There is a group of bandits raiding your town, and your sister and mother are hurt, and you only have enough time to save one of them. Who do you save? Your sister or your mother?"** the voice asked.

"What! How is that a fair question!" Bushi called out.

 **"Quiet! One more outburst and she'll be judged unworthy and unable to take the crystal before she can even face the trial."** the voice warned.

Nyx closed her eyes to think _"She's right though. It's not a fair question. If I were to save my sister I'd be leaving behind the woman who raised and cared for me. If I saved my mother I'd be leaving my sister who is my only other family. There is no right answer."_ Nyx thought, and then her eyes shot open in shock as the answer came to her.

Nyx remained silent **"Time's up!"** The voice declared.

Bushi looked to Nyx "Nyx. Why didn't you answer?" she asked.

"Because that is the answer. Silence. Saying one or the other would have been giving the wrong answer." Nyx says looking towards the crystal.

 **"Well well. Your the first to get that right. There have been people that came after me before, but couldn't get the answer right."** The voice says.

"So she's worthy?" Bushi asked.

 **"Yes, but now she has to pass the real test."** the voice said and the crystal glows with energy and rises up coming out of the temple. Black energy seeps from it forming into the shape of a tall girl with twin tails, and a black energy rapier in her hand.

 **"If you want to claim me you must land a single hit on me before I can land three."** The crystal says swinging her blade a few times.

Nyx summoned her gunblade as Bushi stepped back to let the two fight.

Black Crystal jumped forward to try and hit Nyx, but she ducked and tried to elbow Black Crystal in the stomach.

She caught Nyx's elbow and tossed her to the side hitting the wall **"That's one."** Black Crystal warned.

Out of the dust Nyx ran giving a battle cry and swung her blade several times which Black Crystal blocked. She then tryed to hit Nyx, but said girl caught the fist yet undettered Black Crystal used it's surprising strength to lift Nyx up in the air.

She then spun the girl in place in the air, and Nyx barely lands on her feet. Pointing her gunblade Nyx let loose several shots yet each with blocked with ease.

 **"Your pretty good you know, but you could do better."** She commented.

Nyx sighed "This is going to be rather difficult. My blade doesn't do much, my gun shots are being blocked, and she's physically stronger." She muttered, and barely managed to backflip away when Black Crystal charged at her.

 **"Don't go thinking about what you can do better Nyx. Think of what you can do and put it to use against me."** Black Crysal told her.

Bushi watched, and for a brief moment she thought she saw power symbols in Nyx's eyes yet when she blinked it was gone, and Nyx was smirking.

"Okay you want me to put it to use. Then I'm going to." Nyx says charging forward.

She began to do a series of slashes each one Black Crystal having to block or dodge. Yet she was forcing her back.

Waiting for an opportunity Black Crystal watchned, and saw one when Nyx was going for a powerful overhead swing.

Black Crystal's slash hit true, but Nyx had her feet firmly planted in the ground which she didn't bring it down to slash as the muzzle of it was in front of the face of Black Crystal.

Unable to dodge or block Black Crystal could only take the shot that hit which knocked her firmly to the ground.

"Gotcha!" Nyx says as Black Crystal got up.

 **"Indeed you did. You let me get a hit on you knowing I wouldn't recover quick enough to block a shot from your gun."** Black Crystal says.

"So does this mean I pass?" Nyx asked and Black Crystal nods before returning to crystal form.

 **"Indeed. Now take good care of and reunite me with my other parts."** Black Crystal says before going silent and stops glowing falling into Nyx's hands.

Bushi came over and looked at it _"Yeah this is for sure one of those fourteen pieces."_ She thought as the ground rumbles slightly.

A wall on the far side of the wall opened revealing a staircase that would lead them outside of the basilicom. As they got out they saw Ram and Uni pinned down, and Nyx gave the signal which was a loud whistle that echoed towards them.

Hearing that Ram reacted and used a spell to create a thick mist blinding the soldiers, and allowing them to easily escape.

When it cleared away they looked around "Uh oh. They got away." One of them said.

"I'm not telling IF this time! Especially after last time!" A second BWR said.

The group of BWR began to head back knowing very well that they'd be in for a chewing out from IF when they returned.

* * *

 **Well that's all for this chapter, and it seems like our group of four have finally escaped the Black Wing Rebels. Yet that still leaves the woods and Gaimindustri Graveyard to get through before finally getting to Tales Castle itself. We also have our first of the mysterious fourteen pieces obtained, and it looks like it took on a familiar form. Will the other crystal pieces be the same way? ...Maybe is all that I can honestly say. Well then until next time this has been decode9!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four is locked and loaded as the adventure of our four hero's get ready to enter Gamindustri Graveyard! I don't own Hyperdimension Neptunia as it belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart. I only own Nyx, Ame, Bushi, my original monster concepts, and the plot to this story. Now then...Let's Make It Showy!**

* * *

After escaping the Black Wing Rebels the group of four beat a hasty retreat managing to escape Old Lastation, and they were now in the Burned Cradle Woods. They stuck close together with Ram in the middle of them all.

After a bit of walking Bushi stopped looking at a cave "That's actually where I found you three. It was deep in that cave." she says, but her mind was thinking back to all she saw in the underground area of the Old Lastation basilicom.

"So we were hidden in there? Well can't really argue about that kind of stuff." Uni says.

Ram nods "Yeah. Though can we stop? My feet are killing me." Ram says leaning against a tree.

Bushi shrugged "I don't see why not. Though maybe as we keep going one of you should lead." Bushi suggested to them.

"Okay we can do that. Now let's set up." Nyx said, and they spent some time setting up a small camp for the night.

 **=HDN=**

In the Tales Castle throne room sat the lone goddess and CPU of Ultima Dimension. Her blue purple hair was let down going to the middle of her back, and long bangs framed her similar colored eyes. She wore a deep black and blue dress with a bit of armor around her chest, shoulders, wrists, and legs.

Kurome let out a sigh looking a bit downcast, and the door to the throne room opens as someone comes in. It was the youngest of Kurome's four generals who had short cut curly strawberry blond hair and dark orange eyes. She wore a small hairclip featuring a stitched C on it. As far as her outfit went she was wearing a victorian style black and pink dress that showed a bit. She also wore fancy black gloves with gold markings and similar high heeled boots.

Her name is Compa, but most except for Kurome or the other generals refer to her as the Midnight Angel "Hello Lady Kurome." Compa greeted smiling.

Kurome returned it "Hello Compa. What brings you here today? I thought you were taking some time off?" Kurome asked.

Compa nodded to her "I had been, but as I went to leave I saw something that might need your attention." Compa said.

Kurome raised an eyebrow "Oh? What did you see?" Kurome asked a bit amused.

"It was your Sharicite. It seemed to...react for a moment. For a brief moment it flashed black." She said and Kurome got up looking at Compa with narrowed eyes.

"Is this true? Did you really see my Sharcite change colors?" She asked and Compa nods.

"I'm positive. Absolutely no mistake." Compa replied and Kurome bit her lip in frustration.

 _"Damn it. That means someone found one of the pieces of the Lastation Sharcite. I need to find this piece quickly."_ Kurome thought.

She then looked to Compa "You take your time off Compa. I will be sending out Chika to investigate the situation." She told Compa.

"Alright." Compa says and leaves.

Kurome sighs "A thousand years...a thousand years, but still no sign of any of them...yet it's troubling. Someone found a piece of a Sharcite." She muttered and was a bit fearful.

 _"Does that mean someone found out the truth?"_ She thought a bit afraid, but quickly tossed that thought away.

 **=HDN=**

The sun began to rise and Bushi nudges the three waking them up "Morning." All three greeted her.

"Morning to you three to. Now we should be able to get out of Burned Cradle Woods, and hopefully through Gamindustri Graveyard today." Bushi says.

"So we'll be able to reach that castle today?" Ram asked to which Bushi nods.

"About time if you ask me." Uni said having gotten a bit impatient over how long things were taking them.

Nyx elbowed her "Calm down Uni. You know what they say after all. It's not the destination, but the journey." Nyx says and Uni gave a small glare then a smile shaking her head at Nyx.

"Alright. I guess I'm just a bit anxious after our encounter with those rebels is all." Uni says.

Bushi and Ram look at the two "You know you both look a lot a like. I see a good chunk of similarities between you two." She noted.

Ram nods "Yeah even I an tell that. Think you two might be family?" Ram said.

"They probably are. I'd say they're probably sisters." Bushi said.

Uni looked to Nyx and gave a small smile "You know I wouldn't be surprised if we are related." She says.

Bushi rubbed her chin _"Just makes me wonder even more why possibly two sisters were sealed in that crystal along with another girl."_ She thought.

"That's good an all, but we should get moving." Ram said, and they all quickly took apart thier little campsite going on their way.

Going through the woods there was no sign of monsters, but there were several marks on the trees and the four could feel eyes on them.

"Okay I know that there are monsters watching us...but why aren't they attacking?" Uni asked.

"Because it's daytime girls." Bushi informed and the rest look at her confused.

Bushi sighed "My thoughts are this: Lady Kurome and her generals have vanquished many monsters in these woods to the point the monsters are scared of her. So they don't go hunting people in the daylight when they wander the woods. If it's night though it's a free for all." Bushi explained to them.

"Okay that is a tad bit of a scary thought." Uni admitted.

As they got out of the woods they stopped three of them looking a bit nervous yet excited, and one of them giving a checky grin.

In front of them was the Gamindustri Graveyard. It was dark and gloomy with several piles of old electronics that were huge, and the ground was barren as the sky was dark and stormy.

"Gamindustri Graveyard." Bushi confirmed and cracks her knuckles.

"You know when you said we had to pass through a graveyard...I was expecting a lot of things. Just didn't expect all of what I was thinking to be put together at once." Uni said and sighs.

Without another word the three walked on in weapons readied as Bushi expected monsters at any moment. It was one of the few areas that no matter how many monsters were eliminated that even more showed up. The only safe place was the staircase that lead up to Tales Castle because of the CPU's power.

Ram heard and noise, and from one of the hills a giant machine appeared. It's lower body was like that of a mechanical snake and was black with thick lines of purple energy running up it. The upper body was larger and thicker with two clawed arms, and large jet boosters with a dragon wing theme to them as it flotats thanks to the jet boosters on it's back. On both the shoulders of it there was a iron spked ball, and in its claws was two oversized swords.

"U-UNIDENTIFED TARGETS ON PREMISE. DESTROY. DESTROY. DESSSTROYYYYY..." The machine's monotone voice says and sounded to be straining.

"Oh great. Wasn't expecting to see you again." Bushi says annoyed.

The three looked to her "I hate to ask, but what exactly is this thing?" Ram says.

"It's called a Killachine. About a year ago the rebels called Red Sun Bombers found this in Lowee and awakened it, but not before giving it tougher armor and upgrades before calling it Killachine Hell." Bushi explained.

The machine brought one of it's large blades and the three had to jump to there sides to avoid being sliced in half.

 _ **"H-Help! Someone get me out of this thing!"**_ A female voice cried from inside the robot.

"Huh?" Most of them were confused, but quicly understood.

"And that's another problem to add to the pile." Bushi muttered as she and Ram dived for cover.

Uni and Nyx did the same going for cover diving under a large drain pipe under one of the hills "This isn't getting us anywhere." Uni says and fires a few shots out.

The Killachine Hell responed as it lights up a bright purple in various sections and starts to let out several concentrated beams of energy striking many things nearly hitting the two black haired girls in there hiding spot.

 _ **"Oh my goodness I'm sorry! But I can't control this thing!"**_ The female voice inside the machine called out again.

The side of the machine was struck with an amplified explosion of fire and ice as Bushi and Ram tag teamed hitting the machine with magic attacks.

The Killachine Hell creaked and turned as it anylaises the two which only took a second. It began to charge power with one blade and tried striking it with the other.

The two dove out of there hiding spot as it got destroyed and started running. The second blade glows and the machine swings it sending out a large wave of energy in the form of a crescent. It struck them and exploded on impact and they hit the ground hard.

Uni and Nyx came out both firing there weapons as Killachine Hell was about ot attack Bushi and Ram again. The shots seemed to get absorbed into the machine as it turned to face them it's blades glowing with energy.

It swung both down the two barely dodging, but then a shockwave was released from the blades which hit them stunning the two long enough to knock the two away from one another.

"Oww..." The two black haired girls both said and got up a few scratches and scuffs visible. The black shard Nyx was holding on to began to glow.

 **"Transform."** The familiar voice of the black crystal said Nyx and Uni hearing it.

The two began to get up hearing the voice **"Transform."** The voice repeats the two seeming to hear as they got up, and felt a few images being pushed into their mind.

 **"Transform!"** The voice called out one last time before going silent. Killachine Hell prepared to attack the two of them again bringing down a blade at both of them.

"Nyx!"

"Uni!"

The other two called out worried as the blades were coming down. Second later the sound of metal hitting something else was heard, and fearing the worst Bushi and Ram came in closer. Yet what they saw was surprising even to Bushi.

Both Nyx and Uni were holding the blade up with a single hand while in the other there was a power symbol floating in there hand.

"You got it voice." Both Uni and Nyx mutter and clasped there hand around the power symbols instantly being engulfed in streams of data.

First was Uni who's hair has turned a very light gray white color and styled to be in curled ringlets with spiked outwards bangs and bright green eyes with power symbol pupils. Her outfit now resembles a black bikini with ver tall boots and gloves with silver lining and circle shapes.

Nyx was second as her hair had turned a stark white and up in twin tails while she stood taller and has electric blue eyes similar to how Uni's are. She also wore a black bikini style outfit that has the stomach and middle part of the back cut out while a thick black plate with silver and blue lining adorned her chest and upper back and electric blue stripes running along the sides and front of the outfit. The boots and gloves had long thick blue streaks with grey d-pad symbols on top of the gloves and sides of the boots.

Both of them had metal wings floating behind them as well as a few other things. Another change was in their weapons as Uni weilded a larger gun and Nyx's gunblade while a bit shorter had a dangerous sawtooth like pattern to the blade part.

Ram looked at this in surprise "Wow...is that Uni and Nyx?" Ram asked as Bushi looked like someone had just punched her in the stomach.

 _"No way! That is...that is..."_ She thought having seen this happen before, but with someone else.

"Hard Drive Divinity..." Bushi muttered.

Nyx flew forward and lets out a battlecry before punching Killachine Hell hard, and the reaction was instant as the robot was tossed back.

 _ **"Wahh! Please not so hard!"**_ The girl inside the robot called out as she had hit the back of the cockpit she was in.

"Sorry." Nyx spoke her voice sounded a bit more mature.

"Be more careful Nyx. Whatever we did we are stronger than we were normally." Uni explained flying up to her it feeling rather natural.

Killachine Hell opened it's mouth and fired a sphere of electricity at them which they dodged "Okay. Though maybe we should save this talk for _after_ we get ourselves out of this situation." Nyx says.

Both girls flew apart and focused. Uni was gathering golden energy into her gun while to Nyx her focus began so sharp and percise that time slowed down. She could see the robots major points of weakness, and just knew she could hit them without harming the girl inside the machine.

Grabbing her gunblade Nyx let out a round of twelve shots two of each aimed for six major points.

When time seemed to resume Uni had gathered enough power in her gun and aimed it at the head of Killachine Hell "EX Multi-Blaster: Mode Empress!" She shouts and fires a golden beam of energy.

"You don't see it, but I've already unloaded. Quick Draw!" Nyx says snapping her fingers as the energy rounds flew at high speed at Killachine Hell.

The first attack to hit was Nyx's as two shots hit and destroyed the arm joings of the robot, two to the eye's destroying the monitors, and the final two somehow hit the jet boosters. Uni's attack then hit taking the head and a portion of the upper torso off with it.

The machine hit the ground hard and twitches before the sounds it was making stops signaling that it was defeated.

The two returned to normal, and all four rushed over "Hey! You okay in there?" Bushi asked knocking on where she knew the cockpit was at.

Seconds later there was a few knocks returned and the four looked at one another "This is going to take a bit to open isn't it?" Ram says and the rest nod.

"I thought so." She adds on.

 **=HDN=**

A hour had passed since the fight, and the four had finally managed to get the cockpit opened. While Ram and Bushi decided to finish things up Uni decided to take Nyx off to the side in order to talk to her.

"So about what we did...during the battle did you...start to remember anything?" Uni asked.

Nyx nods "Yeah. I remembered a few things. My home was Lastation, and I had a big sister named..." Nyx started.

"Noire?" Uni finished and Nyx looked at her.

"Is she also..." Nyx starts and Uni nods.

"Yeah. Noire was...is my big sister. Guess Bushi wasn't that far off." Uni says and ruffles Nyx's hair and said girl giggles.

"Still what we did back there. It felt so natural." Uni adds on as her now confirmed little sister nods in agreement.

Bushi and Ram walked over "What you two did just makes you more interesting, and something else to bring up with Lady Kurome." Bushi said and the two turn seeing the person they pried out of the machine.

It was a girl around Uni's age with long liliac hair and purple eyes one of her bangs styled into a small braided ponytail. She wore a sleevless purple-cyan top with a high ruffled collar, and had dark pink lining and buttons with a short layered white skirt. She also wore white sleeveless gloves, and similar colored boots with purple-cyan leggings.

"T-Thank you for saving me." The girl says to them looking at Bushi sheepishly.

Bushi sighs shaking her head "What the hell are you doing here Nepgear?" Bushi asked.

The three looked at her the question obvious "She works as a apprentice to an engineer in Planeptune. Her master has helped me a few times in fixing up my blade." She explained quickly.

"I'm sorry Miss Bushiroad. But there was an extremely important package that got sent to the wrong location." Nepgear explained and Bushi raised an eyebrow.

Nepgear then points up to Tales Castle and gives a sheepish smile, and Bushi facepalms "Couldn't you have let your master get it?" Bushi asked.

Nepgear shook her head "Miss Linda closed up shop for the week to visit family in Leanbox. So I've been left with her regular duties for the time it's closed." She explained and Bushi sighs.

"Next time just put out a quest for the guild. Or maybe even try and get in touch with one of the four generals." Bushi suggested.

"Well isn't she such a dummy." Ram says.

"A...dummy..." Nepgear says and almost instantly was on the ground pooking it.

Nyx sighs and mentally counts down from three, and when she reached zero Uni gave Ram a opened hand slap to the back of the head.

Bushi shakes her head "You not a dummy. Not get up, and lets go before we attract more attention." Bushi said.

"What she said." Nyx says in agreement.

Nepgear got up and looked to them "If it's not to much trouble Miss Bushiroad can I come with you all? You are heading for Tales Castle right?" She asked.

Uni nods "Yeah. Ram, myself, and my little sister Nyx are trying to get answers about ourselves. Bushi thinks that this Lady Kurome might have the answers." Uni told her as Bushi and Ram look at the two black haired girls.

"Some of mine and Uni's memories came back. We actually are sisters." Nyx says as Nepgear looked to Bushi who shot her a look of 'I'll explain later'.

The group of now five took off, but as they went Ram noticed a shine from the remains of the Killachine Hell and went towards it. Digging through the remants she finds a green shard not that much different from the black shard they had found earlier.

Ram saw the others getting ahead and ran to catch up stuffing the green crystal shard into the pocket of her outfit.

Meanwhile in Tales Castle upon it being found the dark blue sharcite turned green for a breif moment before changing back to normal.

* * *

 _ **Nyx Skills Revisions**_

* * *

 _ **Fencing Shotgun (Originally called Burst Blade)**_

 _ **Quick Draw (Originally called Focused Shooting)**_

 _ **Infinite Inferno (Originally called Azure Drive)**_

 _ **Blue Nova (Originally called Azure Nova)**_

 _ **Shadow Reign (Originally called Black Combination)**_

 _ **Rewind Heal (No changes)**_

 _ **Heat Wave (A yet to be shown counterattack)**_

* * *

 **That's the end of this chapter everyone, and with the ending we have had the return of two HDD's, Uni and Nyx starting to remember things, the unintentional retrivial of another piece of the fourteen, and Nepgear joining the group. So what did you guys like most about this chapter as a whole, and what did you think of the first sneak peek of Kurome's generals? Now don't worry as next chapter the group will finally reach Tales Castle, but as for what is going to happen well...It's not exactly going to be pleasant for anyone. There will also be a revelation for Bushi who has been pondering certain things for some time now. Anyways until next time this has been decode9!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Five chapters in, a group of four with a tag along, three still mysterious girls, two crystal pieces, and one Bushi with a lot on her mind. Sounds like a lot of fun, and all that is leading up to them finally getting to Tales Castle. I don't own Hyperdimension Neptunia as it belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart. I only own Nyx, Ame, Bushi, my original monster concepts, and the overall plot to the story. Now then since this is the final chapter of the volume...Let's Make It Extremely Showy!**

* * *

Kurome frowned as from the sharcite room she watched as her sharcite turned a beautiful green _"That's one piece of two differrent sharcite's found within twenty four hours of each other."_ She thought worried, and glad that she had sent out Chika to investigate.

 _"I can only hope it's some civilians that found these shards. If it's a rebel it's not that concerning, but I wouldn't want to chance things. Even sharcite shards can be powerful."_ She thought.

It was then she felt another sensation which was one she hadn't felt in a rather long time. She felt the sensation of a group of individuals ascending the staircase to Tales Castle.

"Hmm...from the feel of their power...it's Treasure Seeker Bushiroad, and four unknowns." She muttered to herself going towards the throne room and snaps her fingers which echo singnaling one of her attendants.

"Tell the guards to prepare to open the gates. Our Treasure Seeker is here with some company so allow them entrance, and tell them I'll be waiting right here." She instructed the attendant.

"Yes Lady Kurome." The attendant says and rushed off to tell the gate guards.

Kurome tried to feel out the power of the other four, but she couldn't really get a grasp of anything from Bushiroad's companions.

This intrigued her a bit, and she went to her throne and sat down to wait for them. At the same time memories began to come to her. She shakes her head and buried the memories deep as to ignore them and focus on the coming visitors.

 **=HDN=**

Outside the castle walking up the five girls were silent, and all were a bit nervous. As they got closer the shadow of the gate was seen, and Uni pulled a nervous Nyx close to her.

Tales up close and looked to be made of white marble with tall towers and a large wall going all around it. The small islands floating around it had small towns with airships that were likely used for transport between the islands.

"This place is beautiful, but also intimidating." Ram comments.

"Yeah..." Nepgear agreed slightly nervous.

The giant white and gold gates opened as they approached "Nice invite. So we going in?" Ram asked as an attendant come to them.

"I suggest you do come in. Lady Kurome is expecting you Miss Bushiroad and company. She is in the throne room." The female attendant told them.

This was all the three needed to hear as they walked into Tales Castle courtyard. There was a good amount of greenry mixed with tall marble statues, and it was busy as several people walked about.

The attendant lead them through the crowd, and into the castle itself. The largest glass window in the room displayed extravagent images of people who were probably Kurome and her generals. The place itself had seveal pillars and large arcs in the ceiling made of marble, and carvings that looked like glyphs.

The group of five looked about as they followed, and then stopped at a smaller set of doors than the gate, but they were still reasonably large.

"Right through here is the throne room where Lady Kurome is waiting for you." The attendant tells them.

Bushi bows "Thank you miss." Bushi says and Nepgear walks up to the attendant.

"Actually I'm here for something else. My master's mail got delivered here by mistake from what I was told." Nepgear says.

The attendat went wide eyed "Are you Miss Linda's apprentice?" she asked and Nepgear nods.

"Oh thank goodness. I was about to head towards Planeptune and deliver it myself when you five came." The attendant explained with a sigh.

Nepgear also sighs "How about we get it?" she suggested and the attendant nods walking away with Nepgear.

The four looked at one another, and then went to the doors and opened them walking in. When all four were in the doors closed by themselves.

It was a large magnificent room a large carpet going down the center as large portraits hung on the wall, and in the back was a large gold and purple throne which sat Kurome.

The four approached with Bushi bowing "Hello Lady Kurome. It's been a long time." Bushi says.

Kurome gave a very light smile "Bushiroad. So what brings my beloved Treasure Seeker to Tales Castle?" She asked and Bushi got up signaling behind her.

"It's these three. I...well I found them a few days ago." She says as Uni, Nyx, and Ram walked forward. Nyx and Ram noticed Kurome's pupils dialate a bit seeing a bit of surprise, and perhaps recogonition.

"I see. Is this true?" She asked the three and waited for there response as well as probably introduce themselves.

Nyx nods "Yeah. She found us in some kind of large crystal. My name is Nyx." She says giving a quick bow.

"Name's Uni, and yeah Bushi is telling the truth. She's even got proof." Uni says.

Ram nods "I'm Ram. Besides that though the three of us don't remember much." Ram said and Kurome looked to Bushi.

"Yeah they have amnesia, but Uni and Nyx have recalled something. They're apparently sisters." Bushi told her grabbing the samples of the crystal she had taken.

 _"Well that's news to me...In fact she looks like someone else."_ Kurome thought.

Bushi began to explain about what it was that happened. Kurome was silent letting Bushi explained how she found the three, and asked a few questions when it came to the glyphs that she saw. She then handed the crystal samples to Kurome.

With a flick of her wrist Kurome sent the crystal samples away to get checked out. Kurome then looked to them as Bushi finished telling her stroy to her.

"So you haven't been able to make much sense of those glyphs you found before finding these three." Kurome said a bit suspcious of the group.

The four looked at one another "Actually there was something that I made sense of. When it talked about fourteen pieces I think it meant some strange crystals. We found one in the Black Wing Rebels base." Bushi says and Nyx takes it out showing it to her.

Kurome's eyes widen at this "Actually we do have another one." Ram spoke up bringing out the green crystal shard showing it.

"Where..." Bushi started.

"Found it in that Killachine Hell. Some dummy must have put it in there to power it." Ram explained grinning spinning the crystal on her finger.

At the sight of the second crystal Kurome tensed, and she then sighs "I see. Well then while I believe these crystals to be in good hands I must ask you hand them over to me." Kurome says getting up and walks over to them holding a hand out waiting for them to hand over the crystals.

 **"Don't do it!"** The voice of the black crystal spoke.

 **"It would be dangerous to hand us over."** A more mature voice coming from the green crystal spoke evenly.

Both voices could be heard by all four as well as a fifth, and the panic in the voices of the crystals made all four reconsider.

Seeing them hesitate Kurome frowned eyes narrowing a bit "Is there a probelm? I asked for you to give me the crystals." Kurome said to them sounding a bit annoyed.

Nyx bit her lip "If we give you these...what are you going to do with them?" Nyx asked her.

Kurome raised an eyebrow "I don't see how that is any of your concern what I do with them." she replied.

"Well duh it concerns us. We kind of found these things, and your demanding them like some kind of evil villain." Ram says and Kurome growls.

"Watch your mouth!" She shouts with a glare at Ram who steps back having not expected her to shout, and looked a bit scared. Kurome saw this and calms herself, but just looks at the four...five of them as Nepgear came rushing in.

At this sight Kurome sighs "I was hoping that this could be done peacefully, but it seems I have little choice. You will hand over the crystals or I will have to resort to force." Kurome told them, and in response Ram and Nyx put the crystals away.

Kurome sighs and summons a megaphone to her "Last chance. Give them or you'll be enemies of all of Gamindustri." Kurome tells them.

"You know that's fine by me. I don't exactly trust you, and something tells me that giving you these wouldn't actually be a good thing." Nyx says to her.

Kurome sighs then shouts sending out a shockwave not giving the five enough time to draw there weapons. They were tossed back and some hit the wall extremely hard.

Uni summoned her rifle and let loose several shots which Kurome just waved a hand and deflected one after another. This kept going as she got closer and closer to them. Nyx and Nepgear charged in Nepgear having a Beam Saber.

Kurome simply backflips and dodges like she knew where the attacks were coming from before they even attacked her. She shouts into the megaphone sending out shockwaves again knocking them away from her.

Bushi takes out a handful of dice and throws two red and a blue one causing a icy blue fireball. She again shouts making it disperse, but out of it Bushi had rushed forward her blade drawn and she managed to make a solid hit on her.

"Gah! Okay you five are really getting on my nerves." Kurome muttered, and while she didn't exactly want to do this she knew it would perhaps buy time to the other twelve sharcite pieces.

She touched a dial on her megaphone and brought all the settings up to max "HAAAA!" Kurome shouts it literally shaking Tales Castle.

The shockwaves were so intense that even when they tried to secure themselves they were being pushed back. Kurome continued to shout the sound waves coming off the megaphone becoming more intense with every passing moment.

Soon enough all four were tossed high in the air, and hit the walls so hard that they literally broke and all five were flung in four directions mostly seperated.

After calming herself Kurome sighs going out of the throne room "Get someone to fix the walls, call back Compa, and get my other generals. We have something important to discuss." She says immideatly to a startled attendant.

"Y-Yes Lady Kurome. As you wish Lady Kurome." The attendant says and she rushed off getting more of the attendants as she went.

 **=HDN=**

That night across Gamindustri five stars shot across the sky and mostly all of them were headed for different directions.

One was a star of silver tinged with black headed for Leanbox. It would be a few hours later that the general in charge of Leanbox, Chika Hakozaki would head back with orders and her own agenda to carry out.

A star of pure white headed right for Lowee as hours after the meeting General Compa headed there to continue her own work.

A third and four star of purple and rainbow colored headed for Planeptune where General Magic has stationed herself.

The final star was of black with electric blue tinges heading right for Lastation. The final of the four Generals named Konami Shiba was there waiting, and had begun her search for the sharcite shards.

Two sharcite shards fell from two off of the shooting stars falling to parts unknown.

* * *

 **That's the end of the the fifth chapter, and it is also the end of the first volume. With the ending though I think you can all see where this is going as the next volume will be the start of the Leanbox Arc. There will be two additional (one in the case of the Planeptune Arc) allies added to each characters party, and don't worry they will find a way to get back in touch with each other. Anyways I hope that you are enjoying this story so far, and until next time this has been decode9!**


End file.
